


Doddle South (fan art)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doodles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doddle South (fan art)

RayK is angry about being a doodle but at least he gets to wear his shoulder holster


End file.
